


Sogno di un mezzogiorno d'estate

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Post canon, incontro di Laurent con suo fratello.





	Sogno di un mezzogiorno d'estate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captive Prince tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165859) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



Damen si era addormentato da poco, cullato dal vino, dal cibo e dal calura di mezzogiorno. Laurent invece era rimasto sveglio, sdraiato accanto a lui, la testa appoggiata sulle mani sepolte nell'erba fitta. Non lontano da loro iniziavano i gradini di marmo che conducevano alla sala del Kingsmeet; giù per la collina, riposavano all'ombra degli alberi le loro guardie.

Questo è solo un posto nel loro regno, come qualsiasi altro. Laurent dovrà affrontarlo senza remore, ancora e ancora, fino a quando smetterà di sentire paura e rabbia salirgli in gola. Già adesso, con il ronzio degli insetti, il pensiero di Damen che ride con la bocca piena di pane o che gli lascia pigri baci sulle punte delle dita, il ricordo dell'ultimo trionfo di suo zio sembra qualcosa di lontano e meno reale.

All'improvviso si sentì un leggero rumore, come di un ramo caduto a terra, e Auguste si sedette nell'erba dall'altro lato di Laurent.

“Ciao, fratellino”, gli disse. “Sai, potresti bruciarti, seduto qui al sole”.

Era esattamente come il giorno in cui morì. Forte e regale, con una calma sicurezza di sé. Circa della stessa età di Damen ora.

“Ma come...” iniziò Laurent, poi si leccò le labbra secche. “Che cos'è questo?”

Auguste rivolse lo sguardo alle statue di marmo lungo le scale, segnate dai secoli, ma piene di vita. Un'antica stirpe di re, come quella che si poteva ammirare sugli arazzi nel palazzo di Arles.

“La storia è più sottile qui, penso,” disse Auguste.

Laurent si fece avanti per toccarlo, ma si bloccò subito. Sia che fosse riuscito a percepire la presenza di suo fratello lì, in carne e ossa, o che la sua mano ci passasse attraverso, come nella nebbia, entrambe le cose avrebbero distrutto Laurent, ognuna a modo proprio. Ritirò la mano quindi e la tenne stretta sulle ginocchia, invece.

“Mi dispiace” disse Laurent. Le parole gli caddero dalla bocca come rocce da una scogliera.

Auguste si girò in modo da guardarlo dritto in faccia. Laurent si ricordava quel sorriso. Irrompeva come alba, come il passaggio dalla gelida ombra dell'inverno al sole. Era una delle cose che Laurent amava di più al mondo.

“Per cosa?” gli domandò il fratello.

Laurent scoprì che non poteva dirlo. Guardò Damen, il suo volto era rilassato nel sonno, il suo respiro – lento e regolare. Anche adesso la sua sola vista fece riempire Laurent di una terribile e sconcertante tenerezza che riusciva a malapena trattenere.

“Sarei potuto essere io quello a uccidere lui a Marlas,” disse Auguste. “Avresti preferito quella felicità a ciò che hai adesso?”

Laurent sentì le sue spalle curvarsi. Quando si trattava di Auguste era privo di qualsiasi difesa, non ne aveva mai bisogno.

“Sì,” rispose, ma sentì dell'incertezza nella propria voce, come l'eco in una grotta.

“Non puoi continuare a torturarti per ciò che non è accaduto, Passerotto,” disse Auguste dolcemente. “Pensa a quello che hai. A quello che hai intenzione di fare.”

Laurent, inquieto, si sdraiò nell'erba. Non poteva guardare Auguste in faccia troppo a lungo – era doloroso, come una spina sotto la pelle, ma nello stesso tempo aveva paura perderlo di vista. Alzò lo sguardo sul pigro movimento delle nuvole e trovò la mano di Damen con le punte delle dita. Il bracciale d'oro era esattamente della stessa temperatura della sua pelle. Laurent di nuovo guardò Auguste nel nimbo di luce.

“Stiamo per costruire qualcosa di grande”, disse Laurent. “Farò... sarai orgoglioso di me”.

“Sono già orgoglioso di te”, disse Auguste.

Laurent sentì il bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e contare i suoi respiri: dentro e fuori. Il sole premeva come un caldo peso sulle sue palpebre.

“Dormi”, disse Auguste. “Veglierò io su di te”.

E Laurent lo fece.


End file.
